At least in part closed hollow profiles are often used in the construction of motor vehicles to replace profiles which are open and welded together. The number of forming steps resulting from the complex shaping is a barrier to an economically viable method of manufacture. The standard U-O-forming used requires at least two forming steps, whereby each forming step is carried out separately in at least one press and the component is passed on between the work stations. In a favourable embodiment, one complete part can be manufactured per press hub, but this device requires extensive tool sets and a plurality of robots or feeders to transport the boards or semi-completed boards between the individual presses. In particular, there is the problem that with the U-O-forming the initially at least in part U-shaped board is removed from the cavity and places in the cavity for O-forming. This results in technical processing problems, in particular related to an imbalance during insertion into the O-cavity. Problems with particularly resilient materials may arise in that they cannot readily be inserted into the cavity for O-forming. From the patent application DE 10 2007 021 798 A1 made by the applicant, a device for producing at least in part closed profiles is known, which comprises a displaceable base plate and a displaceable stamp, such that the initially U-shaped formed board can remain in the relevant matrix before the O-forming. The cycle time which can be achieved by this device could be improved, as a complete part is only achieved with every second press stroke. The apparatus costs for this device are also relatively high.